harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Zacharias Smith
*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff **Hufflepuff Quidditch team}} Zacharias Smith (b. 1979/1981), also known as Zach Smith TheGoldenTrioo's photo shows the Dumbledore's Army parchment and Zacharias (third up from the bottom right) has signed himself as "Zach Smith"., was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who was sorted into Hufflepuff House. He was a Chaser on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and a member of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter. In 1998 he abandoned the D.A. instead of fighting with them during the Battle of Hogwarts. Ronald Weasley disliked him as soon as they met; mostly because of his attitude while talking to the trio and his disloyalty to Harry Potter and Hogwarts. Biography Early life Zacharias was born between 1979 and 1981 in Great Britain or Ireland. He was the son of a wizard. Education at Hogwarts Early years Zacharias started his education at Hogwarts in either 1991 or 1992. During the Welcoming Feast, Zacharias was sorted into the house of Hufflepuff and it is possible he shared a dormitory with Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Wayne Hopkins. Zacharias did not fit the normal Hufflepuff sorting, as he showed selfishness and cowardice. Fifth year In 1995, Smith joined Dumbledore's Army after hearing his house-mates, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott, discussing it; part of his motivation seems to have been curiosity as to how Cedric Diggory was murdered at the end of the previous school year. Hermione Granger eventually regretted inviting him, as he was annoyingly and constantly sceptical. He did not stop his continuous criticism at the Hog's Head meeting until Fred and George Weasley threatened him with a "long and lethal-looking metal instrument." Smith was also openly critical of Harry Potter's leadership abilities, such as when he scoffed at Harry's decision to teach them Expelliarmus, which prompted Harry to point out that it had saved him when he duelled with Lord Voldemort, and that Zacharias was free to leave at any time. However, after the Daily Prophet announced that ten Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban, Smith worked much harder, along with the other D.A. members. Sixth year The following school year, Smith insistently pestered Ginny Weasley for details about what had happened during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, irritating her to the point of using a Bat-Bogey Hex against him. New Potions professor Horace Slughorn witnessed this, but instead of giving Ginny detention, he invited her to the Slug Club. during his sixth year|left]] Smith earned more ire from Gryffindors when he took over Lee Jordan's former position as Quidditch commentator, along with Luna Lovegood. Among his offending statements was a claim that Ron Weasley's friendship with Harry Potter, the team captain, helped get him onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team. When both Ginny and Ron proved themselves very capable players, Smith began making disparaging remarks about the new Gryffindor beaters instead. Smith was again on the bad end of Ginny's temper; after the match, she dive-bombed the podium where Smith was calling the match, and slammed into him. Ginny made an excuse to Professor McGonagall saying that she forgot to brake. When Luna Lovegood commentated on Quidditch that same year, she speculated that Smith was suffering from Loser's Lurgy. In December, Hermione considered asking Smith to Horace Slughorn's Christmas party instead of Cormac McLaggen, as she knew that Ron loathed both boys, and wanted to get revenge for his relationship with Lavender Brown. Once in Slughorn's office, she told Harry and Luna that she wished she had chosen Smith; McLaggen talked about nothing but himself and was not at all a gentleman. Harry was revolted at the idea. When the school year ended in tragedy, Smith was not among the students who attended the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, instead leaving the day before with his haughty-looking father. Seventh year Even though he was a member of Dumbledore's Army, Smith did not help in the defence of Hogwarts when it was attacked by Lord Voldemort's army in May of 1998; this may indicate that he did not join the revived D.A. that faced considerably more danger in opposing the Carrow professors that year. Smith was last seen fleeing Hogwarts, rather than participating in the Battle of Hogwarts. He even pushed first-year students out of his way in his rush to leave. It is unknown if Smith survived the war, nor what happened to him afterwards if he survived. Later life Since its unknown whether or not Smith survived the Second Wizarding War, his current life is at this time unknown. Physical appearance Zacharias Smith is described as a tall, skinny blond boy with an upturned nose. Personality and traits Zacharias Smith seems to generally be a rather unpleasant person and was seen as overly critical of Harry Potter in the D.A., pushy and insensitive in questioning Ginny Weasley, and rude and biassed in his Quidditch commentary. He was obnoxious, condescending, pessimistic and a hypocritical ingrate. He didn't see flaws in himself, and was constantly openly insulting people or pointing out exaggerated facts or opinions about said people. When he was part of Dumbledore's Army, he obnoxiously criticised and challenged Harry's competence as a teacher, as well as a wizard - he didn't seem to realise that he himself was doing terribly in general, struggling with the Disarming Charm (Though this might be due to the Weasley Twins' intervention). Aside from this lack of fair play, Smith also showed cowardice and a lack of the loyalty uncharacteristic of Hufflepuff house in fleeing, instead of fighting for his school and fellow students in their time of greatest need. He was so selfish that he went as far as to forcefully rush through first years in his great haste to escape. Being cowardly and selfish, he did not show his respect for the late headmaster Dumbledore by staying for his funeral, instead leaving the moment his father came to pick him up. Etymology The name Zacharias is a variant of Zechariah, a Hebrew name meaning "God has remembered" (this was probably a misnomer for Zacharias). This was the name of the father of John the Baptist. He and his wife were very old when they had John, and Zechariah was initially disbelieving when an angel informed them they would have a son; as punishment for his doubt, he was struck mute. This may allude to Zacharias Smith's scepticism. Behind the scenes *In the closing credits of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Nick Shirm is identified as "Somewhat Doubtful Boy", rather than by name. Shirm also voiced the character in the video game, where he is explicitly identified as Zacharias. *Zacharias Smith seems to be more pleasant in the movies than in the novels, like for example in , before the Christmas holidays began, he applauded happily about Harry's Dumbledore's Army lessons. *Zacharias Smith and Michael Corner did not attend the O.W.L.s examination in the film adaptationfilm adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenixof Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. However this is not canon since they were same year as Harry Potter. *Zacharias Smith may be related to Hepzibah Smith, and therefore a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff, founder of his house at Hogwarts. Should this be true, Zacharias would be an odd irony compared to his ancestor Hufflepuff, lacking loyalty and fairplay - this would explain, though, why someone that did not carry many Hufflepuff traits would still be sorted into that house, as he could have requested to be put in Hufflepuff. *It could also be that, since Helga Hufflepuff would take students that were not picked by the other founders, the Sorting Hat sensed that Smith didn't possess any of the qualities needed for the other houses and put him in Hufflepuff by default. *In the second film adaptation of , he is seen standing in the courtyard, witnessing Voldemort announcing Harry's apparent death, suggesting that, unlike in the novel, he did fight in the Battle of Hogwarts in the film. *Zacharias Smith may be named for another fantasy figure, Doctor Zachary Smith of Lost In Space. Doctor Smith was also known for cowardice, selfishness, and being quick to cast aspersions. Appearances * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Zacharias Smith es:Zacharias Smith fr:Zacharias Smith ru:Захария Смит fi:Zacharias Smith nl:Zacharias Smid pl:Zachariasz Smith Category:British individuals Category:Chasers Category:Dumbledore's Army defectors Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Quidditch commentators Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Sorted in 1991 Zacharias Smith, Zacharias